


Eversleeping

by littlesnaketold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnaketold/pseuds/littlesnaketold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#那些年我们做过的丧病的梦#这是我和朋友洛川各自做的梦拼凑合写出来的,谢谢被伤害到的beta小天使馒头， 如果您感受到了我们对SD的浓浓爱意,请在留言里一个"呸",如果双结局都让您感受到了爱意,请留一个"啊呸", 渣文笔请多包涵。</p></blockquote>





	Eversleeping

“No，Jess，No！”Sam惊叫着醒了过来。他从床上爬起来，擦擦额头上的冷汗，已经很久没有梦见过Jessica了，上次梦见她还是被Lucifer折磨得头疼欲裂的时候，幸好那时候有Dean在身边。  
哦，Dean……  
Dean不在地堡里，Impala也不在。算了，不在也好，这种情况下见到了只会尴尬。

周围又有狼人蠢蠢欲动，挂断Garth的电话，Dean有点烦躁地挠了挠头，与其留在地堡里跟Sam碰面尴尬，不如出去战个痛快。幸好自己还有Impala，黑美人永远都是站在他这边的。Dean满意地钻进路边的一家小酒馆，准备打听消息。

“你认为你是我的救星，我的哥哥，大英雄。你自作主张，就算是搞砸了，你也觉得这是值得的，因为你让自己相信你所做的事情利大于弊。但其实不是这样的。Kevin死了，Crowley跑了，还有一大堆天使的破事没有解决。你告诉我！让我活着究竟好在哪里！”

虽然不想承认，但是Sam的这些话确实像一把刀一样插在自己心上，Dean闷闷不乐地吞下最后一口酒，恨恨地想着，Gadreel这个孙子最好溜快点，不然自己肯定亲手把他的心肝脾肺扯出来。  
“你在跟我开玩笑？我们一起战斗，携手抗敌……”  
“好吧，就这一次，跟我实话实说，你并不是为了我才救我，你是为了你自己。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我已经准备好去死了，我应该去死。可你，你不想独自一人，一切都归结于此。你无法忍受落得孤单一人。这么说吧，你绝对愿意牺牲自己，前提你自己不会难过。”  
“好吧，你想听实话是吧，如果换做是我要死了，你会做同样的事情。”  
话虽如此，但是Dean的心里却并不踏实，他知道Sam介意自己没有在Gadreel这件事情上对他坦白，但是仍旧抱有一丝希望。  
“不，Dean，我不会。同样情况下，我不会……”  
Sam依然记得Dean那震惊的表情，Dean总是这样，太过自信，永远都把事情揽在自己身上，总是觉得自己可以拯救任何人，总是试图去保护所有人，结果却是一团糟。  
Sam揉了揉发痛的太阳穴。  
“先生，需要续杯吗？”服务生的声音打断了Sam的思绪。  
“哦，谢谢，再一杯马丁尼。”  
哦，这金发姑娘真像Jessica。  
Sam皱着眉头想着，这么多年过去了，自己已经渐渐释怀，他和Dean两个人一起努力阻止了天启，还把Lucifer这个婊子养的关进了牢笼，虽然中间发生了很多破事儿，但总算是帮妈妈和Jess报了仇。没想到昨天晚上居然会梦见Jess，她还对自己发了顿脾气。  
“Sam，”梦中的Jessica并没有往日的温柔，反而有点冷冰冰，“你变了。没想到你会跟你哥哥说那样的话。”  
哈，好极了，多年未见，第一句话就是责备他。  
“Jess，有些事情你并不清楚，我很抱歉连累到你，事情本不应该是这样的。但是我跟Dean的问题总是要解决的。他的做法太自私，因为怕自己受伤，怕自己孤独，我已经准备好赴死了，但他执着地让我活着……”  
啪。  
Sam有点不敢置信地盯着眼前的人，Jess动手打了他一耳光。他记忆中的Jessica永远是那么地温柔，那么地善解人意。  
“你怎么敢……”Jessica的声音有点颤抖，“你怎么敢这么说……Dean是这个世界上唯一一个随时准备好不惜一切代价去救你的人，你怎么敢因为这些乱七八糟的理由这么说他！Sam，我并不迟钝，多少次你对着我喊出的是Dean的名字，多少次夜里你也是喊着他的名字惊醒，这些我知道，只是没有跟你说。而且说到说谎，当初你也对我说谎了，不是吗？”Jess盯着Sam，绿色的眼眸里渐渐浮起水汽，“你谁都可以骗，但是千万别欺骗自己，别让你的心后悔……”

得了吧，Samuel Winchester，你就承认吧，你执意离开家去上学，才不是为了逃离爸爸的控制，逃离猎魔的生活，你只是想逃避自己对哥哥的不洁欲望。

Sam第一次见到Jessica的时候，有种熟悉的感觉，金色的头发，碧绿的像湖水一样的眼睛，小太阳一样温暖的笑容。  
和Dean那么像。  
“Jess，我……我很抱歉……”Sam嗫嚅着，“如果说这世上有谁是我对不起的，那就是你，你不该得到那样的下场，我……”话音还没落，眼前的场景突然转换到了Jess死的那一天，漫天的火光，天花板上Jess惊恐而绝望的脸，“No，Jess，No！”  
Sam大叫着，酒吧里突然静了下来，所有人都好奇地盯着这个奇怪的大个子。Sam尴尬地揉揉鼻子，准备结账走人。

Tom进门的时候吧台旁边的那个高个子男人突然大喊大叫起来，警察的职业病让他几乎是条件反射地摸上了自己的枪。等看到那人马上露出的尴尬神色并确定了那不是个想闹事的危险人物后，Tom便径直坐到了吧台最边缘的位置上，挥了挥手：“Hi , Jenny~你今天的发型真漂亮……是的，和往常一样，先来一瓶黑啤。”  
笑容甜美的服务生很快端上了酒，熟络地和他聊了起来：“你可有好几天没来啦，最近警局在忙什么？我听说上个月的人口失踪案破了？”  
“也不算破了吧，看起来那个绑人的家伙——不管他是谁——突然就收手不干了，当然，这挺好的。”有点上了年纪的警察灌了一口酒，依旧盯着那个突然大叫的高个子男人，看着他留下小费推门离开——肩膀耷拉着，背影一副心事重重的样子。“但是也没清闲，Jenny，晚班结束回去注意安全，前两天东边小树林里刚发现了一个倒霉鬼，看起来是被什么给活活撕开了，啧啧啧，那可真是惨……”  
那可真是惨，但是平心而论，那真是个漂亮的男人。Tom有点遗憾地叹了口气，把下半句吞回了肚子里。  
他清楚地记得接到报警那晚的情景，当手电筒照在那具尸体上时，小组里那个新来的菜鸟吓得明显倒吸一口冷气：一个穿着旧夹克的年轻男人，斜倚在枯死的树下，整个身子鲜血淋漓布满了伤口，其中最致命的是胸前那道，红色模糊成一片的血肉窟窿下已经可以看见露出的肋骨。他举着手电俯下身去检查，本以为会看到一张因疼痛和恐惧而扭曲的脸，不料死者却是一脸平静甚至释然，睫毛长长的投下一片阴影，好像只是睡着了。  
是个生面孔，不是本地居民。夹克口袋里放着FBI和国家野生动物监察局的两张证件，相同照片，不同名字——明显的假证。Tom皱起眉头，目光落在仍旧耷拉在尸体脖子上的一条皮绳上。他的手指顺着绳子划到末端，胸口处的这截绳子已经埋进了那血肉模糊的致命伤口里。  
他皱了皱眉，手上使劲一拽，伴随着已经半干涸的粘稠血液的搅动声闪过一道暗金色的光芒。Tom压住胃里窜上来的一阵翻腾，慢慢地把卡在肋骨间的那点金色拿了出来，待到他扯断绳子把这小东西完全托在手上，才意识到这是一个护身符——好像是长着两只尖角的人头，染满了血而更显得诡异万分。  
Tom把证件和护身符放进证物袋，指挥着手下把尸体装进袋子，突然间很想给自己的儿子打个电话——他那远在西海岸工作的儿子，这个死者大概也是一样的年纪。还好他的儿子有一份稳定的办公室工作，有一套小公寓，每晚下班有妻子做好了热气腾腾的晚饭在等待，孩子们也在客厅的地板上相互追逐嬉笑着跑来跑去。是的，他的儿子生活得很好，而不像这个陌生的死者，在同样的该享受生命的年纪，一个人孤零零的死在陌生小镇的树林里，连名字也没有。Tom知道查出身份或者有人来认领的可能微乎其微，他清楚这些尸体的归宿，它们很快就会被处理掉，从此以后被所有人遗忘。  
是的，他是个见多识广的老警察了，只是今晚莫名的有点悲春伤秋，他只能自我安慰道可能是因为小镇很少出这种命案所以自己也变得像个娘们。但是，哦，老Tom，打起精神来，世界上时刻都有可怜人在死去，你不能每个都去哀悼一番。  
Jenny又拿了一瓶酒过来，刚才她一直静静聆听着，这会儿趁着短暂的沉默，姑娘忍不住问：“然后呢？你们有没有捉到那只狼？我真不敢相信镇子上竟然有狼……于是到最后也没人知道那个年轻人是谁？是这样吗？”  
“是呀，亲爱的，你知道，做假证的人，一般都是在尽力让自己从世界上隐身的人。”Tom举起了酒杯，“嘿，那家伙说不定甚至是个十恶不赦的通缉犯。”

推开酒吧大门的瞬间冰凉的空气涌了上来，Sam突然就觉得脑子里那些乱糟糟的声音一下子都消失了。双手插在外套口袋里，无意中抬头，然后顿住了。  
满天星斗浩浩荡荡，无声的熙攘。  
上次看星星是什么时候？他依稀记得那是和Dean一起。当时他们还在为怎么阻止天启杀死Lucifer而苦恼，经常为了一点消息就从一个州连夜驱车赶往另一个。有一天半夜Sam从副驾驶醒来，意外地发现车子并没有疾驰在高速公路上，而是静静地停在路边。他看到Dean坐在impala车前盖上的安静背影，于是他打开车门出去，坐在他兄弟旁边，用同样的姿势抬头看——那大概是那个季节最浩大的一场流星雨，密密麻麻地划过天空，颇有点世界末日的意味。然后大概十几分钟后，他们一言不发地再次钻进汽车里开上了高速公路。  
Sam突然有点想念Dean。这并不意味着他不生他兄弟的气，说实在的，这次由于Kevin的死，他想他心里对于这次事件的疙瘩是没那么容易解开的。  
可是天啊，现在他开始强烈地想念Dean，那天Dean那受伤的表情一下子跳到了眼前，不管怎么说，那是他兄弟，在世界上唯一的亲人。  
也是这辈子最爱的人啊。  
好吧，Jess你说对了。  
Sam拨了一遍Dean所有的手机，全部转到了电话留言。他于是毫不犹豫地钻进车里发动了引擎。之前的那些破事，等以后再慢慢想办法处理吧，他摇下车窗，感觉风嗖嗖地吹着他的头发，就像很久之前他们还没分开时，偶尔，他开着Impala，而累了的Dean就在副驾驶上打盹儿。让那些apple pie life去死吧，现在Sam只希望他的方向是对的，然后他很快就能看到Dean，也许应该先来个拥抱……不，他决定了，也许应该先来个吻，再慢慢说开别的事情，反正以后的日子还长着呢，不是么。

End 1.0 Fin 

 

 

如果您觉得这个有点虐，那么我建议您看看第二个结局。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean感觉血液正在飞速流出他的身体，连同体温一起。好在最后一只狼人已经被他解决了，狼人的尸体滚下旁边的小土坡落进那条窄而湍急的河，一切痕迹都被灌木丛挡了个结结实实。  
他感觉自己被血从内部灌满，被抓破的肺像一个破旧的呼哧作响的风箱——他知道自己这辈子算是走到尽头了，如同千百次曾设想过的那样死在与怪物的搏斗中，独自一人。黑暗慢慢袭来，他想到了Sam，那家伙现在也许正在床上看那些无聊的厚厚的书，旁边趴着他的狗，他也许正挠着它耳后的毛，等着他的女人洗完澡出来，边擦着头发边与他来个热吻。  
Dean突然觉得有些高兴，在杀死Abaddon之后独自离开了，这真是个明智的选择，从小就一直要保护的Sammy终于可以去过正常的生活，而不是像他自私的哥哥一样此时此刻躺在一滩烂泥里。  
是的，他对于Sam，甚至还存着点超越了兄弟的难以说出口的感情，现在这些都要被他带进坟墓了，再也不用担心被发现。真他妈的太棒了，不是吗？  
寒冷一波一波袭来，Dean安静地闭上了眼睛——现在，终于可以好好地睡一觉，当然，如果自己没有被带去地狱的话。  
Sam离开酒吧的时候已是午夜时分，他的脑袋里仍是一团乱，Jess说的话让他觉得自己像暴露在探照灯下无处遁形。他对Dean的那些心思……就好像魔咒，埋在心底尚且可以伪装，可一旦被说出来，就成了铁打的事实。他又想起他们争吵的那天Dean的表情……那家伙平时总是伪装的很好，从不轻易露出受伤或脆弱的神色，即使是当时爸爸死后他也一脸如常地硬撑着，但这次，好像所有坚硬的外壳都破掉了，他……  
“嘿！嘿！小心！”  
Sam猛地回过神来猛打方向盘，车子堪堪擦着另一辆停着的汽车屁股停住了，警灯红绿交错，一个警察敲敲车窗：“喂，你没事儿吧？”  
“我……”突然好像有个炸弹爆在了脑子里，SAM盯着面前那辆他差点就撞上去的车，流线的车身，以及那熟悉的CNK 80Q3  
是Impala。Dean的Impala。  
“先生？”警员又敲了敲玻璃，“前方发生了命案，路封了，请你绕行吧。”  
“命案……是的，事实上我就是为了这个来的。”Sam摸出很久没用的假证晃了一下，“我是联邦调查局的Smith探员。”  
那警察一看就是个菜鸟，毫不犹豫就相信了他。Sam摸摸鼻子，他没想到会在这里遇上Dean，也不知道自己为什么没有离开，他们一直在避免见面的不是吗？好吧，现在有点尴尬。既然已经走到这一步，见面的第一句话应该说什么？“Hey，Dean，好久不见？”还是“有什么发现吗，探员？”都蠢爆了，不是么。  
这么想着，他们已经来到了黄色警戒线旁，这里围了一圈儿警察，Sam礼貌地和警长握了手，  
“发生了什么？”  
“可怜的家伙，应该是遇到了野兽，整个都快被撕烂了。”  
白色的灯光照着前面的案发现场，Sam看不到尸体，几个法医挡在了前面，在几个空隙处可以看到满地的血还有血泊里的一角皮衣。  
Sam突然觉得胃上被狠狠打了一拳，一种很糟糕的预感排山倒海地袭来。他四下张望了一下“不好意思，你们有没有看到我同事？我看到他的车停在……”  
“警长，取证完了，只有这些。”一个警员递来透明的证物袋子。  
里面的东西很简单，几张染血的证件，一把手枪，一小刀，还有一个，红彤彤的东西，而sam太熟悉它，它本该是金灿灿的，他亲手把它送给Dean，又亲眼看着Dean把它扔进垃圾桶。而不知为什么，它现在沾满了血躺在证物袋子里。Sam突然觉得自己的脑子有点不够用。  
警长现在正指着它：“这是什么东西？”  
“护身符一类的吧，”探员说：“坠子这端都陷进那个深洞一样的伤口里啦！缠在露出来的肋骨上，为了验尸所以不得不取出来，也花了一些功夫。”  
Sam退了一步。他突然感到了恐惧，一种想逃离的冲动在头脑里叫嚣着，但他的腿却无法移动分毫。就像是为了证明那可怕的猜测，那个一直挡着尸体的法医站起身离开了。  
整个世界突然像是开始崩塌。  
他不是没想象过在分开这么久之后如果有朝一日再见面会是什么样子，但是绝不应该是这一种——Dean冷冰冰地倒在那里，胸前被撕裂的伤口深可见骨，他的脸上也都是血，不知道经过了怎样激烈的打斗——但他的表情很安静，仿佛没有经受任何痛苦，仿佛死亡是一件多么无关紧要的事情。  
而这一切都像鞭子一样狠狠抽打着Sam的心脏，让他的心脏也变得同样鲜血淋漓。  
之前纠结的一切，是否原谅，是否敢于去爱，突然都变得毫无意义。那些话还没决定是否说出口时，那说话的对象就已经不在了。  
他突然感到了深深的懊悔。  
在场的警员都惊讶地看着这个高大的Smith探员突然失控，跪在那具尸体面前，拽着血迹斑斑的领子使劲摇晃着，好像这样就能摇醒那个人一样。  
这时Sam耳边突然响起他们最后一次谈心时，说的最后两句话。  
“好吧，你想听实话是吧，如果换做是我要死了，你会做同样的事情。”  
“不，Dean，我不会。同样情况下，我不会……”

真的不会么………………

**Author's Note:**

> #那些年我们做过的丧病的梦#这是我和朋友洛川各自做的梦拼凑合写出来的,谢谢被伤害到的beta小天使馒头， 如果您感受到了我们对SD的浓浓爱意,请在留言里一个"呸",如果双结局都让您感受到了爱意,请留一个"啊呸", 渣文笔请多包涵。


End file.
